Zerita vs Bolt(SquirrelKid)
Zerita vs Bolt is a What-If Death Battle by ACG. Description SquirrelKid vs Fantendo! Again! This time, the serious ninja like "Sidekicks" are ready to fight! Which speedy animal will win? Interlude Wiz: Our first episode... Quote vs Unten... Boomstick: It was pretty crappy. Wiz: And now, their ninja like best friends will fight. Boomstick: Bolt, Kung Fu Panda as a rodent. Wiz: And Zerita, the loyal Catonea. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle...... Zerita Wiz: Zerita is Unten's trusty sidekick and cousin. Boomstick: How? They aren't even the same species!?!? Wiz: Fan Logic, Boomstick, Fan Logic. By the way we are using ACG's Zerita. Boomstick: Probably because like Link, she has like a billion reincarnations. Wiz: Zerita was born into a half Pandro half Catonea family, and as being part Pandro, she is a master of using many chinese weapons. Boomstick: Her main weapon is the shiruken, which seem to be unlimited, and are extra sharp. Wiz: Her staff is for longer reach and is made from bamboo. It also has a button that gives it spikes and sharp edges. Boomstick: She has her own version of Unten's spider, the Beetle. This has 4 functions, though. Wait, don't Beetles have six legs? Wiz: These 4 modes are burst, speed, strength, and beam Boomstick: Speed gives her increased speed, strength increased strength, and Wiz can tell you about the others. Wiz: Beam gives her the power to throw ice, and sometimes...hadokens? Boomstick: What does burst do? Wiz: Burst lets her use the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Boomstick: Aren't those Sonic's? Wiz: She once had a crossover. Boomstick: I hate crossovers. (Sees Simpsons Guy) I love crossovers. Wiz: This allows her to become Super Zerita. She her orange fur becomes shiny bright green and her blue fur becomes dark emerald green. Boomstick: This increases, not her speed, but her strength and can now use her claws...as daggers. Wiz: Zerita's super form, however, doesn't last long, only 20 seconds. Boomstick: Still, Zerita is one mean, teen, killing machine. Zerita slices a robot in half with her staff. Bolt Wiz: Bolt is a squirrel with a high pitched voice. Boomstick: What did he do, use a 3DS and record everything with that high sped up volume? God, it kinda gets annoying. Wiz: But you should NOT mess with Bolt. Boomstick: Bolt can beat Quote in a match, who is someone who can defeat an entire universe of characters. He actually has an entire universe of characters. Wiz: Bolt is trained in the art of the Ninja by his sensei, Sensei. Boomstick: Who's real name is- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yxq0VVvC4sM Wiz: Yes, this is canon according to SquirrelKidd. Boomstick: Anyway, Bolt was taught the Velocity Break Jutsu, where he creates 3 clones of himself and go extremely fast, and somehow the clones do damage too. How? Wiz: Because Naruto, Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh.... Wiz: Bolt has incredible strength, durability, and speed, and has great acrobatic skills. Boomstick: I wouldn't be suprised if he can do a Spin Dash. Wiz: Bolt can also use Mach 9 Jutsu, allowing him to seemingly go Mach 9. Boomstick: That's faster then Sonic the Hedgehog, bitches! Wiz: Bolt's special move is the Bolt Finisher, where he does a long combo on a foe before finishing it with a sound breaking fist. Boomstick: And because of the curse he got, thanks to QUOTE, he can sometimes...become insane. Bolt laughs evily. Wiz: This enhances Bolt's skills by a longshot, but at the cost of his intelligence. Which gives us the other part of the curse, which though isn't as powerful as the crazy form, is still stong, fast and much smarter then any other of Bolt's forms. Boomstick: Bolt, as a squirrel, is an expert of hiding and can throw extremely hard and fast acorns. Wiz: Bolt is the true master of ninjutsu. Boomstick: But why does he look like a Sonic character? Bolt and Quote's Lucario repeadetly kick a robot against the floor and ceiling. Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!! ---- Zerita is climbing up a large wooden tower, her pupils hot and deep red. She was looking for the monster who killed Unten. She found an open window and leaped in. She saw a brown squirrel and a blue ball with an orange hat training. She threw 2 shirukens at them. Bolt heard it and dodged, while the one thrown at Quote bounced off him. Zerita got in a fighting stance. Bolt turned around, and saw she had a shiruken aimed at Quote. Bolt didn't like the idea of having his partner and best friend killed, so he got out an acorn. The 2 glared at each other, and Quote ran away. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Azop8fALfY FIGHT! Zerita tossed her shiruken, but Bolt dodged it. He threw his acorn, which hit Zerita in the forehead. The humanoid cat growled, and lunged at Bolt, claws extended. Bolt swung his tail at Zerita, blocking the attack. He then back kicked her. Zerita skidded back, and pulled out the Beetle. She chose "Speed", and started dashing and clawing Bolt, who took tons of damage. Eventually he blocked the next attack and did a multi combo before finishing it with the sound break fist. Bolt smirked and prepared to walk away, but Zerita leaped up and started throwing shirukens. Bolt got hit, and bled a bit, but then growled, and his eyes twitched before becoming red. He laughed evily, and started kicking Zerita extremely fast, before doing a double fist smash. Zerita was knocked down to the weapon room, and saw a long katana. She picked it up, and prepared for Bolt. The squirrel jumped down and got in a fighting stance, but his eyes widened when he saw the long sword. Bolt jumped back and picked up a sharp long blade. Bolt swung quickly at Zerita, who ducked and slashed at his feet. Bolt fell down, but got up as fast as he could and did a sidekick. Zerita blocked it, and twisted Bolt's foot. Bolt screamed, then punched Zerita in the face. Zerita backed up, and used the Beetle. She began shooting ice balls. Bolt dodged swiftly, but was eventually hit in the tail. Bolt's eyes changed to purple, now in the smart part of the curse. He immediantly had a plan. He ran at Zerita, though slower, was still fast, and Zerita prepared to strike him with her katana. However, Bolt jumped in the air, and whipped his tail down on Zerita's head. The frozen body part hit Zerita full on, and Zerita screamed, an ice shard getting stuck in her head. Bolt landed behind her, and saw her butt. He did a troll face to the screen. Bolt kicked Zerita's rear extremely hard, and Zerita was knocked into a wall. Zerita was now in the kitchen room. She had a plan. As Bolt jumped after her, he realised she had used that robotic bug thing again. This time, she must of used some kinda strength increase, because.... She was lifting his fridge in the air with one hand! She tossed it at Bolt, who dodged, and pulled a cantelope out the fridge. He threw it at Zerita, who sliced it in half with her staff. She started whacking Bolt with it, then hit him the chest with it's end, sending him flying. Bolt groaned and got up. He then got in a stance, did something with his hands, and 2 other Bolts appeared. They began multi comboing Zerita, then they all did Spin Attacks. Zerita kicked one off, then whacked another with her staff. The 3 Bolts did more kicks and punches before all tossing 3 acorns at Zerita. Zerita blocked the 9 projectiles with her staff, then pressed a button on it. The weapon now had spikes on it, and she swung it at 2 Bolts. The real Bolt dodged, while the others dissapaited. Bolt did another stance and thing with his hands, and grinned as Zerita saw him practically teleport. He began kicking, punching, striking, even headbutting her before flipping back, and flew at Zerita, then kicked her extremely hard. Zerita kneeled down, and started groaning. Bolt stopped the move, tired out. Zerita slowly got up, and saw Bolt exhausted. She aimed her staff right at Bolts head, and- WHACK! The staff hit Bolt's head full on, and Bolt was sent flying into a wall, his head having some spikes on the back. Bolt began bleeding, but his eyes then became red again. He did one more stance and he was now sparking with electricity. Zerita saw that this must of been Bolt's final move, and chose the burst mode on her Beetle. She was now Super Zerita. She prepared her finishing move: The Emerald Claw. Her claws were highly extended, and she began shooting them at Bolt. However, Bolt didn't even need to dodge. They missed him as he was extremely fast. He began multi kicking and punching her, then uppercutted her in the air. Zerita also began punching and kicking. They were in a full fledge melee. Bolt's eyes turned deeper, red, and they sparked with electricity for a second. Zerita sharpened her claws, and the dagger like nails scratched Bolt repeadetly. Eventually, she stopped, and was kicked extremely hard in the chest. She tried scratching again, but it was no use. Bolt did delivered another kick, then finally punched her in the chest. Zerita was in panic, then she began to panic even more when.... her super form wore off. She screamed, then Bolt stunned her by hitting her in the head with an acorn. Bolt the began punching and kicking her again, then did a spin dash, and knocked her down with a dropkick. Zerita was now staggering, not able to take the punishment. Bolt then ran around her, Zerita becoming very dizzy, and was then kicked out of a window. Bolt jumped after her, and performed on more move. The sound break fist. He hit her so hard, she was nearly impaled, but Bolt, still insane, started throwing Zerita's shirukens, which he stole from her. All shirukens hit Zerita head on, before she finally landed on the ground, hard. Zerita didn't survive the fall. Bolt landed next to her, and saw not only did the impact kill her, but she was stapled with many shirukens. You couldn't really recongize her. Bolt laughed evily, but then his eyes went back to yellow. KO! Bolt doesn't know what happened, so he just walked back inside the tower to continue training. Results Boomstick: Okay, NOW we need PETA. Wiz: Zerita's only advantage was ranged combat, but Bolt could easily dodge with his speed. Boomstick: Lets not forget that Bolt has taken on many fighters similar to Zerita, and beat them. Wiz: Finally, Bolt's training and his Bolt Finisher were to much for Zerita. Boomstick: Zerita was cursed from the beginning. Wiz: The winner is Bolt, SquirrelKidd's Mascot. Quote and Bolt do a victory dance Aftermath Batman is driving the Bat Mobile back to his Bat Cave, when a large flash appears from the sky, and a teenage boy falls down from the sky. Batman is intrigued, and calls Robin(Tim Drake) to check it out. The teenage boy lands on top of a New York building, and looks around. Last thing he remembered was him and Steve fighting the germans when....he was trapped inside some kinda machine. A newspaper rolled past, and he picked it up. 2014....Wait, what!?!? The teen's eyes widened. He was in the future. Suddenly, another teenage boy in red and black jumped down from a helicopter. Both teens got in a fighting stance, wanting answers from each other. The Boy Wonder vs...... The Youngest Soldier...... Coming April 8th..... Trivia *This is a sequel to Quote vs Unten. *This is ACG's 12th battle, right after Rayman vs Mario and right before Meta Knight vs Frog *This is ACG's favourite battle. *Bolt is the second fan character to win in ACG battles. Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015